


The Red String of Destiny

by swiftgirl01



Series: Victuuri Week (02/07/17-02/14/17) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otaburio, VictUuri, Victuri, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Victor Nikiforov believed in fitness like it’s a religion. As a former model and owner of his modelling agency VTA by Victor Nikiforov, he had to keep up his image and his body was the best advertisement for his company. The morning run was his way of unwinding, the only the day when was truly alone with Makkachin. Across the way, he usually took a detour to the dog park that was on the way. Makkachin was a very sociable dog, he liked to visit his dog friends every day and that was their routine every morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Victuuri Week
> 
> Day 6: Bonds  
> Prompt: Soulmates/Reincarnation

Victor Nikiforov believed in fitness like it’s a religion. As a former model and owner of his modelling agency **_VTA by Victor Nikiforov_** , he had to keep up his image and his body was the best advertisement for his company. The morning run was his way of unwinding, the only the day when was truly alone with Makkachin. Across the way, he usually took a detour to the dog park that was on the way. Makkachin was a very sociable dog, he liked to visit his dog friends every day and that was their routine every morning.

 

This dog park was especially nice, as there were woods just off the park which served as nice running ground for Victor, so every day after his run, they entered the dog park where Makkachin had his fun. That day had been a particularly hard run due to stress at work and he just fell on a bench catching his breath. Victor was a very attractive man, he wore his Nike jersey and shorts. The jersey stuck to him with sweat leaving no room for imagination with it visibly plastering over him showing off model body. He was built like an athlete broad of shoulders with slender hips and well-toned legs, as Chris, his friend would call it ‘ _swoon worthy_ ’. He almost dozed off when he heard Makkachin’s excited barks. He looked up to see his beloved dog knocking down a complete stranger and giving him all his love and adoration.

 

Victor lurched forward to help the dark aired man who was at this point surrounded by dogs. One of the dogs must be at least three foot Great Dane who sat obediently by his side, his tail wagging. By the time, Victor reached the mystery man, his glasses were knocked over and was hanging by his ear, his hair was a mess and he was covered in dog drool.

Victor managed to set the man upright, gave him his glasses and enquired “Are you alright?”

He wiped the dog drool on his sleeve and said “I’m alright. Thank you “

Victor looked at the dog surrounding the man, he counted about 8, two Labs, two Great Dane, one Golden Retriever, a Beagle and two Poodles. He gestured towards the dogs and asked “are they all yours”

“No, no” he answered. “They just needed fresh air so took them for a walk” he said.

Victor wondered if he was a dog walker from the number of dogs but didn’t ask as it could be rude.

He offered his hand to shake and said “I’m Victor”

The dark-haired man hadn’t met his eyes till now, took his hand and said “Yuuri”

Yuuri put on his glasses and lifted his downcast and met Victor’s and felt his heart skip a beat. Yuuri looked vaguely familiar but he could put a finger on it. He didn’t know any plain looking people and plain was he would describe him. He had glossy black hair. Sinful chocolate brown eyes and round cheeks slightly dusted with pink and was on the chubby side or maybe it was the brown pea coat that added layers.

 

Yuuri’s eyes seems a hold a slight hurt, but he couldn’t for the life him tell the cause when he didn’t even know the man. Victor put all these feelings aside and bid goodbye. He was a busy man and he didn’t have any more time to waste as he would run late. He watched the dog walker take them away. How could 8 dogs walk that obediently? Was this man a dog whisperer? Victor didn’t know what came over him, before he knew it, he had taken out his phone and took Yuuri’s picture. He saw the photo of a raven-haired man laughing at a Great Dane and didn’t know what to make of the feelings that stirred in him.

 

 

Victor was running late thanks to the dog walker. Everything seemed to take twice as long as usual. It didn’t help that the trouble maker fairy Yuri Plisetsky was in the house causing a stink about something trivial. He was muttering to himself. That is how Christophe Giacometti, his partner, fellow model and best friend found him.

Chris leaned against door jamb and asked “tough day?”

Victor didn’t even bother to look up and replied “You don’t know the half of it. How is it that Yuri has the foulest mouth on this side of the planet for a 15-year-old and still has a following of over 50 million people and a fan site Yuri Angels! Does he look like an angel to you at all? And I was 10 minutes late thanks to a dog walker.”

Chris sauntered in and leaned on Victor’s desk and asked “is that all?”

Victor looked up and rested his chin on his hands and said “Please deal with Yurio yourself, I swear even his manager can’t reel him in sometimes”

“Oh, it will be easy to deal with him!” said Chris examining his perfectly manicured nails. “Remember Otabek, the Middle-East model who just signed with us. They have been making calf eyes at each other. Put them together for the Michael Kors photo shoot. They are looking to do something different.” 

Calf eyes? Now his models were making calf eyes with each other? Sure, what the hell! It could do Yuri some good to have something else distracting him.

Chris tossed back his blond hair with flair and said “see, I’m always right”

Victor smiled at him and then remembered the photo. He pulled out his phone and asked “Hey Chris, have you seen this guy? He looks vaguely familiar. Maybe he worked part time here?” asked Victor.

Chris leaned down to look at Victor’s phone and sighed “Vitya, don’t you recognize him at all?”

“Should I?” asked Victor incredulously.

There is no helping this guy at all thought Chris and said “he has been your Vet for ages and mine and Yuri’s and most every other dog owner in our company for the last five years. He is literally 5 doors down. It’s a family practice. He is Phichut, the idol and model’s best friend who you went to scout when he was working part-time there?”

There is no way he would forget his Vet’s face. Truthfully, he always dropped Makkachin and picked him later when he got the call he was good and ready. Makkachin was a good dog and they had known him for years so it was easier for him because of his busy life.

“But isn’t the vet a lady in her 30’s and her father?” asked Victor

Chris shook his head and said “they also have a son and he is really cute. A bit on the shy side. They rescue dogs and rehabilitate them.”

Oh! That explained the number of dogs. “Oh, that’s why Makkachin knew him!” exclaimed Victor.

“Not only that, their toy poodle passed away recently. You even sent flowers?” asked Chris.

 

At this point, Victor wanted to smack himself. Not only did he know the guy. He was extremely disrespectful, at least in his head. He dragged his ass home after a hideously long day. He opened the door to his stylish apartment and was answered with darkness.

“Makkachin, I’m home” called out Victor.

He went about the ritual to turn on the lights, get water and still Makkachin. Victor felt a slight concern tugging at him and he went looking for Makkachin and yet there was no response. His mind raced with a thousand scenarios each worse than the previous one. He reached the bedroom to find Makkachin lying the bed and was whimpering.

Full blown panic set into Victor as he ran to Makkachin and crouched on his side.

He slightly rubbed the fur on Makkachin’s head and he couldn’t even life his head.

His hands shook as he dialed Chris and didn’t even let him say hello “Chris, Makkachin is sick. I’m going to the Vet’s Please come” Victor said and hung up without hearing a reply. He didn’t need a reply. He knew Chris would come.

He carefully carried Makkachin out to the elevator and put him gently into the car and slammed on the accelerator. He got to the Vet’s like devil was on his heels. He parked the BMW haphazardly and carried Makkachin into the door that he had gone countless times before”

“Someone please help me” yelled Victor.

The Katsuki family all rushed out to see a beautiful Platinum haired disheveled man holding a near lifeless dog in his hands.

Yuuri rushed forward to take Makkachin in his hands and was already cooing to the dog. His sister, Mari followed him into the examining room. They took to the back of the house and laid him on the examining table. They quickly fitted him with an IV and were already checking his pulse, eyes and teeth.

Victor was getting more and more agitated, his eyes filled with involuntary tears. Here was his only family lying on the table and he was helpless to do anything.

He visibly flinched when he felt a pair of gentle hands around his waist. It’s the mom, Hiroko who always collected Makkachin from him and always had a treat for him.   

She guided him out of the room and took him a tatami room and made him sit. “Don’t you worry, dear. Those two are very good at what they do and will take good care of Makkachin. You just rest here. I’ll bring out some tea for you” Hiroko told Victor.

She kept him company till Chris got there equally disheveled.

“Vicchan, Chris is here for you. I’ll let you boys here and come back with an update” said Hiroko.

“Are you alright Victor? Don’t you worry, nothing will happen to Makkachin” said Chris

Victor simply nodded and buried his face in his hands. He really wished he had spent more time with Makkachin. He was going to stop working as hard and see what’s around him. He is going to take Chris’s advice and hire a manager and stop doing everything by himself. He made promises after promises to himself and hoped he can somehow can make it all work out.

Hiroko checked on them often. Finally, Yuuri came in to see them.

“Victor, I know you have been really worried. Makkachin is going to be alright now. He just swallowed food that got stuck on his throat. Plenty of rest and hydration is what he needs. I’ll be spending the night with him. You are welcome to take any room in the house if you want to stay.” Said Yuuri

Victor knees felt so weak, he didn’t think he could even walk. He walked to Yuuri and just hugged him with all his relief and instantly felt better. Victor no longer felt he had question the feeling, Yuuri was an angel. Yuuri was his angel.

Yuuri was a little flabbergasted but patted his back in reassurance. Yuuri knew the pain of loss of a four-legged best friend all too well.

Victor leaned back and stated “I want to stay with Makkachin”

Yuuri looked like he expected it. So Yuuri nodded and said “You can take the couch in the examination room. You can sleep there, if anything happens l promise to wake you up. You need to conserve your energy to take care of him”

Victor didn’t argue any further, and so Chris took Yuuri’s room to sleep.

 

The day passed without any incident. Yuuri sighed in relief and stretched the kinks in his neck. He petted the head of the peacefully snoring dog and wished he could have saved Vicchan the same way but knew all too well that it wasn’t possible. Still, one couldn’t help but wish sometimes. Empty wishes.

Victor Nikiforov, oh he knew Victor Nikiforov too well. He wasn’t really surprised that Victor didn’t recognize him last morning. He was a big fan and had a terribly huge crush on him so long it feels forever. He always received updates from Phichut who was a successful idol and model now.

Victor probably didn’t remember him. His face was the forgettable sort. He felt he wasn’t even worth a second look. And to get a second look from Victor was probably never going to happen. He was surrounded by various beautiful men and women. He could pick and discard what he chose, when he chose. But he never did, maybe that’s why they found him enthralling. Truly a man of mystery.

So, seeing him anything short of hysteria humanized too much for Yuuri’s comfort. Celebrity crushes are best when viewed from a distance. He looked over to where Victor slept finally in the wee hours of the morning. He really is too beautiful thought Yuuri as he observed the soft halo around his platinum hair making his face look much younger and totally defenseless.

Makkachin opened his eyes and whimpered and slowly regained full consciousness. He left his sister in charge for a while to sleep an hour or two. It was at this point he remembered that his room was full of Victor’s posters and Chris, Victor’s best friend was sleeping in it. Yuuri groaned but was too tired to care.

By the time Yuuri woke up, Makkachin was up and about back to his usual self like last night never happened at all. After breakfast, when Yuuri was about to walk into his clinic, Chris waylaid him.

“Yuuri” he said “As soon as you can spare a day, we are going for a drink, we are going to talk about all the posters in your room and why there aren’t any of me! I won’t take no for an answer anymore.” said Chris

Yuuri turned various shades of red and mumbled a reply.

“If you are looking for Victor, he is out by the bridge” said Chris.

Yuuri walked out and watched Victor watch the ocean. He somehow seemed to be at peace. He certainly wasn’t the wound-up man he saw yesterday. This was a completely different man.  

Before he could call out Victor tuned and looked at him. The blue eyes sent a jolt racing through his body. “Hi” he said in a casual voice.

“Do you know the last time you watched the ocean?” asked Victor. Without waiting for a reply, he continued “I don’t. I let my life get away. All I cared as being successful. To put my name out there. Was that the most important thing?”. He paused and turned around and look at Yuuri and smiled. A genuine smile that reached his eyes and bought out the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He tossed back his head and Yuuri watched Victor’s bangs bounce and settle with fascination.

“Do you believe in fate, Yuuri?” asked Victor

Yuuri was at a loss of words. He hadn’t expected that question at all but Yuuri answered in the affirmative.

“I didn’t. But now I do. You saved Makkachin’s life. He is only family left for me” said Victor

“You are wrong” said Yuuri.

Victor was taken aback. “You are wrong” continued Yuuri “Chris is your family. I’m not saying Makkachin isn’t your family. I’m saying he is not your only family. You just have to look around you to find it”

At that moment, Victor fell in love with a beautiful man. Did he think he was unattractive? His skin was pure like satin, his voice held a soothing tone. His eyes sparkled and shone when he was proving a point. His hair was a glossy black and his heart was pure and beautiful. He was an angel and he was Victor’s soulmate. He could feel the red string of destiny connect them as he felt himself draw closer to the man.

Victor walked to the younger man, held his hand and planted a kiss on his ring finger and asked him “Yuuri, I like you. Go out with me.”

Yuuri gasped and felt the red string tighten. Of course, it was a yes. The answer was always a yes. And the soulmates embraced overlooking the beach lost in one another and what is yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri couldn’t get over the fact that his boyfriend was the ex-model Victor Nikiforov and that they had been dating for the last six months. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if he was dreaming and if it was just a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Unlike the rumors, Victor was a caring boyfriend. Lately, the word on the street was that Victor had changed a lot and seemed more carefree. He took more time for himself and was far from the workaholic he was before they had started dating. It was all thanks to Yuuri and everyone except Yuuri realized how good he has been since Yuuri entered his life to rescue Makkachin. But in Yuuri, there was this always doubt, this vague discord that he wasn’t good enough for Victor. Not pretty enough. Not nearly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was giving me a lot of trouble hence the late update. Thank you for sticking around and reading my work and Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy the update. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [swiftgirl01](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com)

Sunlight filtered through the window to cast light and shadows on the couple lying on the bed. There was no way to tell where one figure began and the other ended. The brown poodle lay in his slumber at their feet effectively locking them together. Black hair peeked out of the bedspread as Yuuri shoved aside the blankets and in his arms, was the famous ex-model, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri stretched and found his feet locked under Victor, who was wrapped around him like ivy on vine and under Makkachin. They seemed to lock him in place and in their life, not wanting to let go. Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of holding his Platinum haired lover in his arms, the dog at his feet and basking in the morning light. He wanted to hold those precious morning feelings of contentment close to his heart.

 

Yuuri couldn’t get over the fact that his boyfriend was the ex-model Victor Nikiforov and that they had been dating for the last six months. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if he was dreaming and if it was just a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Unlike the rumors, Victor was a caring boyfriend. Lately, the word on the street was that Victor had changed a lot and seemed more carefree. He took more time for himself and was far from the workaholic he was before they had started dating. It was all thanks to Yuuri and everyone except Yuuri realized how good he has been since Yuuri entered his life to rescue Makkachin. But in Yuuri, there was this always doubt, this vague discord that he wasn’t good enough for Victor. Not pretty enough. Not nearly enough.

 

If there was one concern for Yuuri, it was the proximity of many male and female models around Victor. Sometimes the tabloids printed sordid tales that didn’t even happen. And in those times, Yuuri was struck with this feeling that maybe Victor wished he was with someone else, someone more cheerful, someone prettier. It’s not that Yuuri didn’t trust Victor. He just wasn’t confident that he was good enough for Victor. The truth is Yuuri had loved Victor for a very long time now and Victor didn’t know Yuuri existed till about six months ago. They had been dating but each hadn’t voiced the most important words that cement the relationship. It’s true that words are not necessary but the right words are often required to reassure one another.

 

The most unsettling thing for Yuuri was that Victor was constantly in the eyes of the paparazzi. They often labelled Yuuri “The celebrity Vet”. He knew he wasn’t good enough to stand beside Victor. He had seen the article that published the rumored boyfriends and girlfriends of Victor Nikiforov. Frankly, He had no idea what Victor even saw in him. These thoughts constantly swirled in Yuuri’s head nonstop. Even though Phichit said that Victor was head over heels for Yuuri, Yuuri had a very hard time believing it.

 

While Yuuri was self-assassinating his character and personality, Victor stirred. Victor felt peaceful, like he would be content just drifting there among the gossamer clouds and didn’t’ want to wake up. He felt warm skin and faint scent of spring and cherry blossoms that always seemed to cling to Yuuri. Not that he was complaining. Victor would’ve been content to take refuge in Yuuri’s arms forever. Victor buried his nose in Yuuri’s neck where the scent seemed to be concentrated and mumbled “Good Morning”, his lips moving on Yuuri’s skin in sync with his words.

 

Yuuri wound his fingers in Victor’s hair and massaged it, making Victor want to purr with pleasure and whispered “Good Morning” 

Victor sighed and stretched himself like a cat under the sun and rubbed against Yuuri seductively.

 

Yuuri gasped at the fiction, looking at the smirk on Victor’s face, he knew he did it on purpose. After six months, he knew what made Victor lose his bearings and what made him snap. Yuuri upended Victor and they landed side by side with arms wrapped around each other. Makkachin got up at the disturbance and jumped to the ground and continued to lick himself with his back to the couple on the bed. Yuuri pushed Victor on his back, he planted his knees on either side of Victor’s hips and brushed his lips ever so slightly on Victor’s. Yuuri wore just his boxers and Victor’s shirt which bagged on him and slid off one shoulder to show off his delicate neck. The fact that Yuuri was surrounded by his scent was enough to make Victor lose his mind and the lithe body moving over him was definitely not helping his control. All he wanted to do was sink his teeth onto Yuuri’s neck and fuck his brains out.

 

Victor swept his hands across Yuuri’s back and tossed the shirt away to run his hands over Yuuri’s bare skin. The skin contact only made Yuuri more desperate, at this point they were aroused and throbbing. Victor reached up and took Yuuri’s lips in a throbbing kiss, he nibbled Yuuri’s lips in teasing little bites and swept his tongue in a silky wet kiss. Yuuri rubbed Victor’s chest and broke the kiss to lay open mouthed kisses on his lover’s chest. He continued to kiss down Victor’s chest till he came to the V of Victor’s briefs. Yuuri nuzzled Victor to take in his heady scent that assaulted all his senses. He removed the Russian man’s briefs in one fluid stroke and took in just the head. Victor gasped and grabbed Yuuri’s hair for purchase. Victor’s hips thrusted in time with Yuuri’s wet tongue stroking along his length. Soon, his lover’s tongue proved too much for Victor, he grabbed Yuuri’s face and pulled him till they lay side by side. He removed Yuuri’s boxers in one fluid movement, stoked one long silky leg and tossed it over his hip. He buried his lips in Yuuri’s neck and stroked their lengths long and slow. Victor took Yuuri’s hands and placed them on their lengths and reached over to tease Yuuri’s entrance which was sore from last night. It was still wet and slicky from last night’s fun and Victor trusted his fingers to the knuckle without any warning. The action proved too much to Yuuri whose hips jerked and trembled, sensitive from the adventures of the previous night. Victor set a fervent pace that had both coming in a bone jarring orgasm gasping for breath. Victor sunk his teeth in Yuuri’s neck that tasted deliciously of sweat and cherry blossoms and soothed the bite by laving his tongue over it. Yuuri groaned and croaked “Isn’t it too early to get all hot and heavy?”

“Says the guy who started it and it’s never too early for hot and heavy!” exclaimed Victor.

“Says who?” demanded Yuuri holding Victor close.

“Says me!” replied Victor and dropped kisses over Yuuri’s sweaty brow.

By now, Makkachin was sick and tired of the couple. He showed his annoyance by whining loudly complaining that he hadn’t been let out.

“Hang on, Makkachin. I’ll get ready and take you out” said Yuuri.

“Yuuri” whined Victor with a puppy look in his eyes, “what about me? Aren’t you going to shower with me?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and said “You get in the shower, I’ll come join you after I take him out. Besides, aren’t you late for work?”

“I’m already late. What does it matter if I arrive later? I’m the boss, no one is going to notice” said Victor

“Mr. Victor ‘if you are a minute late, I’ll fire you’ Nikiforov, if you are late everyone will notice. They might even report to the tabloids, so I suggest you get in the shower now!” said Yuuri

Victor pouted but hauled his ass to the shower after giving Yuuri a light kiss.

 

Victor heard the distant bang of door closing and the voice of Yuuri talking to Makkachin fading with it. He stepped into the very stylish bathroom to shave and noticed the little hints of Yuuri in there. Not only in the bathroom, there were hints of Yuuri everywhere in the apartment which neither of them seemed to notice. It just ended up there, natural like air. Somehow, Yuuri’s clothes found a way into his closet, his emergency medical bag which he always kept at an arm’s length also in the closet, Yuuri’s toothbrush in his bathroom and Yuuri’s favorite food items in his fridge. Those small things made Victor deliriously happy. The commitment phobic Victor was enjoying this state of cohabitation. Victor knew Yuuri’s had insecurities, Yuuri liked to pretend he was fine but Victor understood that Yuuri didn’t see himself as pretty or didn’t recognize what a beautiful person he was. It’s not a problem thought Victor since he had planned a couple of surprises for his boyfriend.

 

Victor heard Yuuri call out for him and responded “In here”

“Victor, for all you know I could be a burglar!” said Yuuri.

“And you would make a cute burglar. We will even get you a burglar outfit” said Victor.

His boyfriend blushed at cute. So, he continued and said “You won’t even need training. You already stole my heart” 

Yuuri climbed into the claw foot tub and ducked under the shower to wet his hair and said “Sometimes you are such a sap, Victor.”

Victor hugged Yuuri’s back, dropped a kiss on his nape and said “only for you.”

Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and asked, “since we are already late. How about we go very, very late”

 Yuuri turned around and wrapped his arms around the other man. He peeked from under dark lashes where water droplets clung making them look vibrant black and gave him a look that went straight to Victor’s groin.

“You are going to have be very good if you want to distract me” said Yuuri.

He grabbed the other man’s waist and exclaimed “Ah, a challenge! Prepare yourself, Yuuri!” And needless to say, they were both very, very late!

x-x

 

Yuuri walked into the clinic and set down his bag. He began taking the inventories after he went to the backyard to check on the dogs and their progress. Yuuri, together with his sister had started the website called “Voice of Abandoned dogs” (VOAD) nearly 5 years back specializing in rehabilitating and rescuing abandoned dogs. It mainly was for dogs but somehow now extended to cats and whatever they were contacted for. Phichit was the face of the program as Yuuri preferred to stay in the background. Now that Phichit is more than ever with being an idol and a model. They hardly ever managed to meet. When they meet, Yuuri is sure Phichit would grill him about Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri had an odd feeling that Phichit was somewhat critical of Victor.

 

He was in a world of his own, so he didn’t hear Phichit calling out to him. Phichit came in front of Yuuri and waved his hands and said “Earth to Yuuri?”

Yuuri was startled at Phichit’s sudden appearance. “Phichit. When did you come?” exclaimed Yuuri.

“Yuuri, I have been here since morning. You were the one who asked me to come early and then turn up late” complained Phichit and gave Yuuri a pointed look.  “I have been calling out your name for the past five minutes. You didn’t even reply. What’s wrong?” asked Phichit.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Replied Yuuri.

“Yuuri, you know you can always talk to me, right?” asked Phichit.

Yuuri smiled at his friends words and replied “I know.”

“So how is Victor? You were with him last night, weren’t you?” asked Phichit.

Yuuri blushed beet red at the question and just nodded.

“Yuuri, you are being careful? Have you guys even talked about his past? He knows about you! But do you know anything about him? Also, has he told you why he left modelling?” asked Phichit

Yuuri was shocked at the barrage of questions. He had never seen Phichit that serious before. Even when he had signed his contract with Victor’s agency, he barely looked it over. Yuuri was the one who had forced him to take it to a lawyer and hire a manager.

“Phichit, is there something you are not telling me?” asked Yuuri

Phichit avoided Yuuri’s eyes and took a serious interest in the gauze on the examining table. He tossed the gauze one hand to another and said “it’s not my story to tell, Yuuri. But I think you should ask him when you get the chance”

What Phichit didn’t tell him was that there was a certain rumor going around but he didn’t want to confuse Yuuri over a rumor that couldn’t be substantiated. Phichit’s best interests were on Yuuri’s side even if it meant kissing his job goodbye.

“Are you guys meeting tonight?” asked Phichit

“No, Victor said he had a troublesome model he had to deal with. He said it might even lead to firing the model so we are meeting the day after” replied Yuuri.

“Ok, Yuuri. I need to go now. I’ll come by tomorrow” said Phichit and hugged him tight before he left.

The happiness Yuuri had felt in the morning seemed to fade a bit at the possibility that there was a secret between them. Why wouldn’t Victor talk with him? Was he that untrustworthy?

All his thoughts were broken at the hailing of “Katsudon”. Yurio had arrived to drop off his cat as he was going for a two-day photoshoot. He pushed his thoughts and uneasiness aside to go and greet Yurio and Otabek. Long after they had left for their photoshoot as Yurio boisterous voice was fading slowly from the hallways, Yuuri couldn’t shake off the unexplainable uneasiness and sickness that he felt in the pit of his stomach.

x-x

 

Victor sat on his seat and sighed into the paperwork. Not only didn’t he want to work, but he wanted to go home away from the troublesome model who was once again back cause problems for him and the agency.

He sighed again and wished he could meet Yuuri that night instead of a troublesome model who he was surely going to fire. He looked at his desk photo of himself and Yuuri frozen in time on the bridge where Victor had first asked him out. They stood hand in hand smiling fully to the camera. That was right after the first time they made love which probably gave the picture a vivid glow. He remembered Yuuri from that morning and how sexy he was and sighed again. He wanted to see Yuuri. He was still mooning over the photo when Chris came in.

“Isn’t it too early to be acting all lovesick” demanded Chris and took a seat on one of the visiting chairs.

 “I’m not lovesick. I just want this rotten day done with!” said Victor.

“Weren’t you late today morning, Mr. I’m never late? I bet that was one hell of a night” said Chris with a smirk.

Victor sighed and laid his head on the table and whined “I want Yuuri”

Chris shook his head and asked “Are you really Victor Nikiforov? Because I don’t see the Victor I know. I just see a pining Ex-Model.”

Victor sent Chris a withering look and placed two ring boxes in front of him.

“You are going to propose to me now? I’m sorry I’m going to have to say no. I’m very happy with my boyfriend” said Chris

“Chris! No one is proposing. Well I _am_ proposing…to Yuuri. And this other one is a key to the house I’m buying for Yuuri. Is it too much?” asked Victor.

“Too much? Victor, That’s wonderful!” exclaimed Chris. He bounced out of his chair, went around the desk to hug him fully and planted a big kiss on his cheek. “Bonne Chance, mon ami. Je vous souhaite toute le bonheur dans le monde.” [1]

“Merci beaucoup [2], Chris. It really means a lot to me” replied Victor and returned his friend’s hug.

“So, who said I love you first?” asked Victor.

“We haven’t said I love you’s yet” replied already engrossed in the paperwork.

Chris explosion of sigh distracted Victor. "What?" demanded Victor.

“If there is one flaw in you, it’s this. Have you told Yuuri about why you quit being a model?” asked Chris.

Victor was confused. What did him quitting as a model has got anything to do with Yuuri and what was Chris going on about now? thought Victor.

“Victor, people just won’t get it if you don’t tell them. Knowing Yuuri, that conversation is important. You are meeting the reason you quit modelling tonight. So, shouldn’t you have told Yuuri about Camila?” asked Chris.

Victor eyes froze over like ice at the mention of the name Camila. “Camila isn’t te reason I quit. The events she created led to me quitting. She will be dealt with tonight. She will be lucky if she ever gets photographed again.” replied Victor.

Chris made a sound of frustration, gestured wildly to Victor and said “This! This right here! This is the reason I get so mad at you! You are being stubborn, Victor. This is not the way to proceed.”

“I meet her. I fire her. Done. What more should be done?” demanded Victor.

“Communication. That’s what I want you to do. That snake is back here to stir up trouble. You know it. I know it. I just want you to be upfront about it to Yuuri so he doesn’t find something out later.” said a visibly frustrated Chris.

“Like Phichit?” asked Victor

“Phichit won’t say something to Yuuri that he isn’t sure of. Just because you see it one way doesn’t mean everyone else will” said Chris.

Victor rubbed his forehead at the vague ache that seemed to settle there and said “I’ll talk to him, Chris. But I don’t want Yuuri to know how I was, just how I am now.”

“What is that you fear Victor? None of it was your fault. If there is someone to blame, it should be me” said Chris.

“No Chris. You weren’t the reason. I left because I wanted to. And I love where I am now. You are right though. I promise I’ll talk to Yuuri. I’m going meet Camila and I’m going to be done with her once and for all.”

x-x

 

Yuuri tossed and turned all night. He eventually gave up on sleep at 5 am. He was still in his pajamas when he went to the backyard to greet the doggies. No matter how restless or how unhappy he felt, just being with the doggies helped him a lot. He didn’t rescue them for the satisfaction or the name, it was so that they could have a second chance and a chance at a decent life with a better owner. One might be surprised at how many times a dog chose to trust humans.

 

He was still playing with them when his sister came to the backyard with the morning paper. Seeing Mari, they grew very excited and knocked her down to lick whatever part of her they could reach. The air was filled with Mari’s screams and Yuuri’s giggles. A Great Dane, ever the loyal one, bought the newspapers and dropped it in his lap. Yuuri, not the one for morning papers didn’t pay any attention to the soggy mess in his lap when suddenly, a picture caught in eye.

 

Mari, who hadn’t noticed his stillness took the dogs to the other side of the yard to feed them. It was plain as day that the man in the photo was Victor and he was with another woman. A woman he recognized as Victor’s ex-girlfriend. The question was what were they doing together when Victor had clearly told him he was meeting with one of his models.

 

The article read

**VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S LATE NIGHT TRYST!!!!! FULL SCOOP INSIDE IN PG 9!!!!!**

 Yuuri hurriedly flipped to page9 to read the article _: “Ex- Model and owner of the modelling agency VTA by Victor Nikiforov was caught having a rendezvous with his previous lover, Camila who is also managed by Mr. Nikiforov’s firm. We wonder what his current boyfriend has to say about this! As they always say, relationships among the celebrities never seem to last and the past always comes back. Maybe this signifies the end of Victor Nikiforov’s relationship with Yuri Katsuki, best known as the celebrity vet!”_

 

And Yuuri’s world turned black in an instant and he felt nothing. Nothing at all! 

x-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes 
> 
> [1]Good luck, my friend. I wish you every happiness.  
> [2]Thank you
> 
> The conflict doesn't last long. I'll have the chapter up by tomorrow! See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life wasn’t always easy to live. Occasionally, you find something worthwhile living for! And then all the shit blows up in your face and you come crashing back to Earth and that exactly was how Yuuri felt the moment he had seen the photo in the paper. He felt numb all over.

Life wasn’t always easy to live. Occasionally, you find something worthwhile living for! And then all the shit blows up in your face and you come crashing back to Earth and that exactly was how Yuuri felt the moment he had seen the photo in the paper. He felt numb all over. There were two photos of Victor and Camila, one was them dining at the restaurant, the picture grainy at best. The other picture was the one that knocked the breath out of him, it was a picture of Victor and Camila in front of a famous jeweler, one which was very well known for their high-end _wedding rings_. What was Victor doing in front of that particular store? Victor and Yuuri hadn’t even talked about love, let alone engagement! They certainly hadn’t told they loved each other. But in relationships like this, wasn’t it safe to assume that they were an item or was words like commitment and love needed to be said in order to cement what was between them?

 

His thoughts raced and he couldn’t wrap his head around reality when his phone vibrated. It read PHICHIT. Yuuri just wanted to ignore the call. He just wanted to go to bed and bury his head under the sheets, just shut the outside world. Yuuri forced himself to answer it with a trembling hand. Yuuri’s hello sounded hollow and tinny even to his own ears.

 

“Yuuri” screamed Phichit “I just saw the papers. Are you alright?”

“Phichit, I…I don’t know what…I just…” Yuuri broke off not able to form even a coherent sentence.

“Yuuri, you stay right there. I’m coming over immediately. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t answer any calls, you hear me?” said Phichit.

He nodded and the realized Phichit cannot see him, so he gave a meek reply.

 

While Yuuri was waiting Phichit to arrive, his phone buzzed insistently. He read Chris, Minako, Yuuko, Mila, even Yurio but no Victor. Should he take that as an assent that they have broken up? What did that even mean? No, he wasn’t some loser who was going sit around and mop all day. He was going to go out there, confront Victor and demand answers! He owes me at least that much thought Yuuri. This wasn’t the Victor he knew. The Victor he knew was gentle, sweet, adorable, straight forward and many number of things and he certainly wasn’t the guy the papers portrayed him to be. He wasn’t the cheater like he was implied to be in the papers! Yuuri had just arrived on the decision when Phichit burst into the house like a hurricane leaving wreckage in its wake.

 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and demanded “Yuuri, are you alright?”

Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s wrists and said “Phichit…”

Phichit didn’t let him finish but continued talking, “I knew he would do something like this.”

“Wait, Phichit. What are you talking about?” demanded Yuuri.

Phichit winced visibly and said “Come on, Yuuri. Let’s go to your room.”

Phichit took in the posters that still adorned Yuuri’s room. He jutted out his chin toward the poster of a shirtless Victor and asked “Has Victor seen your poster collection?”

Even at a time like this Yuuri was mortified at the memory. “No, Phichit. Don’t remind me about that!” exclaimed Yuuri.

Phichit gave a small smile which vanished in an instant and he sat on the side of Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri waited a moment and when he couldn’t wait a moment longer, Yuuri demanded Phichit “Why are you stalling, Phichit?”

Phichit sighed and rested his hands on his knees and leaned on the wall to stretch out his feet better and said “Listen, Yuuri. I’m going to tell you what I know and what I speculated. I want you to promise me that you won’t jump to conclusions. I want you to promise that you would go to Victor and ask him to tell you the whole story. Do we agree on that?”

Yuuri watched Phichit and finally nodded his assent in reluctance.

Phichit nodded and said “About 5 years back, Victor and Chris were the top models in the world. Victor has been in modelling since he was 7 and Chris from when was about 10. That is how they got acquainted. They had been friends since they were 17 and 15 years old when they met in a photoshoot. Victor was suspected to be gay for a very long time but didn’t exactly come out. He didn’t believe love to be restricted to a gender and he said as much in an interview, you remember that?”. Yuuri nodded. Phichit continued “It isn’t that gay models are stereotyped but Victor didn’t want that label. However, during that time, Chris started seeing Camila and Victor established his model agency. Chris and Camila were the first model he signed on.”

“Wait, Camila isn’t Victor’s girl friend?” asked Yuuri

“No, she wasn’t. And they weren’t the type to be exactly bothered by what they printed about them, so neither of them bothered to correct it” said Phichit.

Yuuri’s head was spinning at this point, everything he had known about Victor, thought about Victor, were all false. The past six months they talked about everything but failed to breach that thin wall of past because they were afraid of what they would find. No, thought Yuuri, he had been afraid of what he would find and he had been afraid that Victor would look at him and regret. So, he had trodden carefully and thus, he had known only half of the man.

“That was not all. Shortly after Chris and Camila started seeing each other, she was arrested for possession of Cocaine. Victor and Chris were both outspoken against drugs and so they admitted her into rehab. But not before all the shit hit the roof, there were rumors of threesomes, drug usage and about how Chris and Victor shared women. And that it was their perverted way of sharing women to live out their gay side. And things got worse when Camila was spotted outside an abortion clinic. But when Chris and Victor investigated, they couldn’t find any evidence of a women getting an abortion in that clinic or that Camila continued Rehab. But she claimed that she had in a different location.” said Phichit.

Yuuri listened to the entire story very quietly and then asked slowly, “So, you are saying Camila staged it all?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying” replied Phichit.

“But why? What can she gain from all this?” demanded Yuuri.

“More money. She wanted to cage them in. Here they were, two rich eligible men, kind enough to help a woman in need. Can you think of a better catch?” asked Phichit.

It made sense, but still Yuuri felt that there was something he was not being told.

Phichit said “And that is all I know. Why they chose to retain her in the agency and what really happened is something only Victor can tell you. It’s not my story to tell and I have told you what Chris told me.”

Yuuri was surprised and he asked “Wait, Chris told you all this?”

“Yes, he told me all this in confidence. And he also told me that a day will come when she will cause problems and he wanted me to know at least part of the story since I’m the one closest to you.” Said Phichit.

“Why? Why didn’t they tell me themselves?” asked Yuuri.

“I don’t know Yuuri. Maybe they wanted to protect you? Or Victor didn’t want you to know that part of him.” Said Phichit.

Yuuri shook his head, got off his bed and stared at the Victor’s posters and never felt more apart from the Russian as he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the last chapter up very soon!!!! Since I promised a chapter two days ago and I haven't kept it I'm uploading part of it.....
> 
> Tumblr: [swiftgirl01](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Nikiforov was on top of the world. He felt amazing, he had laid to rest the demon that had been haunting him for the past five years. Victor could have sworn he had never slept better. He had a beautiful boyfriend who had the smile of an angel and made his everyday something to look forward to and he couldn’t wait to meet his angel. Most mornings he reached over to hold Yuuri and missed him when he wasn’t there to cuddle. Victor already wished the day was over with so he could hold Yuuri in his arms but alas he had to work. Victor had a bounce in his step when he entered the doors of his building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evolved into quite the monster chapter. Just one more to go. Enjoy! As always I hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment how you feel. Thank you for sticking with me so far :):) see you soon!!!
> 
> The [art](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/post/158197343988/victor-nikiforov-believed-in-fitness-like-its-a) by my friend [lunoloon](http://lunoloon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr :[swiftgirl01](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

Victor Nikiforov was on top of the world. He felt amazing, he had laid to rest the demon that had been haunting him for the past five years. Victor could have sworn he had never slept better. He had a beautiful boyfriend who had the smile of an angel and made his everyday something to look forward to and he couldn’t wait to meet his angel. Most mornings he reached over to hold Yuuri and missed him when he wasn’t there to cuddle. Victor already wished the day was over with so he could hold Yuuri in his arms but alas he had to work. Victor had a bounce in his step when he entered the doors of his building.

 

The moment he stepped through the doors, all the movement seemed to freeze for one beat, then two before the buzz started again. Okay!! Something was definitely weird and he had no clue what it was. He made way to his office and didn’t as much as call out good morning when Mila came rushing forward. He made Mila and Georgi his assistants who take care of the office when he wasn’t around. Victor had kept his promise of taking it easy and not overworking as he did before Yuuri. After meeting Yuuri, he didn’t find it as hard to let the reins go. With Yuuri, Victor felt he could face anything and somehow his empty world had become full of people.

 

“Victor, you are finally here. Chris has been waiting in your office for nearly 30 minutes” said Mila.

“What? Why? Doesn’t he have a photoshoot today? What is he doing in my office?” demanded Victor

Mila paused and told Victor “That has been cancelled. Chris cancelled it because of something important.” said Mila.

“What?” demanded Victor incredulously and burst into his office with Mila at his heels.

“Chr---“began Victor, but never got to finish.

“About time you showed up here.” said Chris in a tight voice and turned to Mila and said “Mila, would you please give us the room.”

Chris murmured thank you and waited until Mila exited the room before slamming the papers on Victor’s desk. “Care to tell me what this is? I repeatedly warned you to be careful. You never pay heed to what others tell you, Victor” yelled Chris and sank weakly into the visitor’s chair.

Victor stared transfixed at the photos and all that was in his head at that moment was “Yuuri!”

“I need to see Yuuri” exclaimed Victor and shot out of the chair. He was almost at the door when he changed his mind. Victor opened the door and barked at a surprised Mila “Get Camila on the phone. Tell her get her ass down here in 30 minutes or I’ll sue her ass all the way to Antarctica. Call our lawyer and PR right now, I wanted them in my office yesterday. And I want you to find who took the fucking photos and every single paper who published this pathetic article. I want to know each and every one responsible for this fiasco!”

He didn’t wait for an answer because he knew it would be done.

Victor took out his phone as stared at Yuuri’s phone number. He hesitated to tap the call button. No, it wasn’t the right time to call Yuuri thought Victor.

“Aren’t you going to call him?” asked Chris.

“And say what, Chris?” demanded Victor. “I’m sorry. It’s not what it looks like. Anything I say at this point will look like an excuse. I’ll finish this and I’ll tell Yuuri everything. There will be no more secrets between us like it should have been in the first place.” said Victor.

“What can I say? You always did learn things the hard way. But we will get through this.” said Chris.

Victor turned to his office window and watched in the distance, taking nothing in. He wanted Yuuri by his side but wasn’t certain if Yuuri will ever look at him again. Victor hoped with all his being that he could give what was burning a hole in his pocket even now. And he stood hoping for nothing but a life with Yuuri.

x-x

 

Yuuri walked toward Victor’s building in a brisk pace along with Phichit. He needed to see Victor right that instant and wanted to know the entire truth. And the only way to do that would be to ask Victor. Just before he was about the building Yuuri heard his name being hailed.

 

He turned around to see Yurio coming at him in a stomping pace with Otabek close behind him.

“Oi, Katsudon. About time you showed up here. Do you want me to hit that asshole Victor for you?” demanded Yurio.

Otabek placed on hand on Yurio’s shoulder and said “calm down, Yura. You don’t know the whole story. You know Victor is not that type of guy.”

Yurio whirled around “Like hell, Beka. You know what kind of a flaky guy he is. He is really an idiot to go looking for booty calls when he has some as sweet as Katsudon here.”

Yurio realized what he had just said and went beet red but turned around to face Yuuri and mumbled “You know what I mean.”

Yuuri gave a small indulgent smile at the whole exchange and thought Yurio might use harsh words but deep down he was a tender young man.

Yurio blushed more and yelled “what the hell are you smiling at?”

Yuuri held up his hands and said “Nothing, Nothing at all.”

They all entered through the doors of VTA by Victor Nikiforov, only to be treated with the same reception as that of Victor. Everything stood still for a moment and restarted at an accelerated pace at Yurio’s growl. No one wanted to mess with the Russian Punk a.k.a. the Russian Fairy.

 

Yuuri took in the beauty that was Victor’s building. High pillars and glass ceilings decorated classically with art and life size billboards of Victor, Chris, Yurio and Otabek signifying who ran the business and who was the face of the organization. And he had built all that with his own blood, sweat and tears. Yuuri was surprised every time by the fountain in the middle of the reception area. Who had a fountain in the reception area? only his Victor thought Yuuri and felt he was entitled to it. Yuuri made way to Victor’s office without any knowledge of what was happening there.

x-x

Victor was pissed. He paced the floor to get rid all the excess energy. He wanted to pummel something till all the frustration left him. As much as he hated to admit, he had been played. He thought he had been two steps ahead of Camila but he had been delivered a sucker punch instead and what was worse was that Yuuri was dragged amidst all this drama where he shouldn’t have been in the first place. And he had no one to blame but himself and his half assed way of protecting Yuuri.

Chris viewed Victor lazily from his chair and said “Would you please stop wearing a rut on the floor?”

“How can I be calm? After everything that’s happened?” demanded Victor.

“You stomping across your office isn’t going to change anything” said Chris lightly.

Victor opened his mouth to protest and then stopped still when he heard the knock on the door.

Mila opened the doors and behind her stood Camila. Her auburn hair styled in a sleek style ending in waves toward her back. She wore a simple floral dress that accentuated her curves. Her ivory skin and cupid bow mouth had sold a million perfumes but beneath the classic features hid a venomous snake. Camila was often pegged as an angel with the moods of a rattle snake, often difficult to work with. The only thing credible about her was that she belonged to VTA by Victor Nikiforov, having lost even that she was left with nothing and everyone in the room was aware of that fact. A cornered snake was what Camila was.

Camila turned to Mila and told “Would you be a darling and fetch me a cup of tea?”

Mila was watching her bosses and had never seen their eyes ice over so fast. It was Chris who answered “Mila isn’t your minion to order, Camila. She is your boss, my bad, _was your_ boss. You are here by invitation but that can be changed any minute. So, I suggest you stop the theatrics and sit down.”

Mila had never seen Chris cut some one down to size till now and was naturally amazed. She watched Camila take a visitor’s chair in utter contempt.

It was Victor who said “That’d be all, Mila” and Mila had no choice but to exit the room but that didn’t stop her from eavesdropping.

x-x

Mila had her ears to Victor’s door when Phichit, Yuuri, Yurio and Otabek walked in.

Yurio took one look at Mila and demanded “what in the world are you doing, old hag?”

Mila tuned around from her vantage point to look at the crowd in front of her and said “Ah Yurio, what a wonderful mouth you have. You do nothing but spit rainbows all day”

Mila looked at Yuuri and asked “Yuuri, are you alright?”. Because she had grown fond of the brown eyed Japanese man.

Yuuri replied “I’m fine, Mila. Thanks for asking. Can we see Victor?”

Mila squirmed visibly clearly stalling which was enough for Yurio to blow a fuse. Yurio demanded “Out with it”

Yurio needn’t have bothered because Victor’s voice was enough to give away who as in his office.

Victor has had with this woman. She clearly couldn’t see what was in front of her own eyes. They had caught her red handed and she refused to acknowledge it. If Victor hadn’t been so fond of his platinum hair, he would have ripped it apart.

“Camila, let me be very straight with you. We have proof for your every activity. How you paid the paparazzi to set up the photos yesterday. You thought you were clever but you clearly made a misstep when you targeted Yuuri. And your contract clearly says you will be terminated if you do drugs again. To top it all off, you smeared dirt on my company, on my hard work. You will be lucky if you ever see the front page of a magazine again” said Victor in a deceptively calm voice.

Camila was clearly agitated and she slammed a fist on the table scattering stationary “You have no proof. You aren’t the boss of everyone and you don’t get to tell what will happen with my life and all this for a stupid dogwalker!” exclaimed Camila.

Fire leapt into Victor’s belly and he was certain he would have committed murder if it weren’t for the interruption of the door opening. He had his teeth barred read to rip the head off the person who had walked in. Victor mouth fell open at the sight of who entered his office.

“Yuuri, what are you doing here?” Victor asked in surprise. Victor’s eyes didn’t as much as look at the rest.

“And I see you bought company” said Chris.

“Ah, your dog walker is here for you, Victor” said Camila in a sardonic voice.

Before Victor could even say a word, Yuuri approached Camila and stood right in front of her “You are Camila? Well Camila, let me give a piece of advice. When you are being class A bitch and stalker, you might want to check your surroundings before you do your pay offs” said Yuuri.

“What in the world are you trying to say” exclaimed Camila.

“Well, if you would look outside the window” said Yuuri and gestured to Victor’s window. Camila reluctantly made way to the window. “What do you see there?” asked Yuuri in a calm voice. “Every single move you made have been documented by the police. That includes all the pay offs, not to mention, your crazy acts have all be documented.” 

Yuuri smiled deceptively sweet at a blanching Camila and said “How can you be so incredibly stupid. What did you think drug dealers were? Buy once or twice you are already in their radar. It’s only a matter of time before you get busted. You don’t have the brains to cheat Victor Nikiforov, honey. And the fact that you threatened us body harm have all been documented by my lovely friend Phichit over there.” said Yuuri and gestured to Phichit who waved his phone enthusiastically at a dumbfounded Camila.

“So, I suggest you get out now and never come back. You ever come back or threaten Victor again, I’ll personally sue you for every single penny you have for tarnishing my reputation. And chew on this, who do you think people are going to sympathize with? A drug user who is loose with men and has no morals or an animal activist and rescuer? Believe me, I’ll devote all my life just so I can have the pleasure of watching you squirm like the spineless insect you are. Now I suggest you get your ass out in 10 seconds, 10,9…” said Yuuri.

Camila beat it before Yuuri came to 8. All eyes turned to Yuuri, a sweet man who walked his dogs every morning and helped a stranger cross the street. Here was a guy who they thought couldn’t trod an insect who just solved problem like it was nothing. What the hell did I just watch thought a visibly surprised Victor.

Yuuri surprised everyone by collapsing on the sofa, the confident man from a moment before fading and said “I hope she bought it”

Chris asked Yuuri “The entire thing right now was a bluff”

“Not exactly. _It is a_ cop car. She might have screwed up somewhere by associating the wrong people. It’s just that the very same car was sitting in front of that restaurant where those paparazzi pictures were taken. You’ll see it if you check the photos. She probably recognized the car and panicked. Well whatever it is, it’s got nothing to do with us. She is running from something and will be brought to justice very soon. Does it really matter how?” asked Yuuri.

Everyone all but lunged on the papers to see the photos.

Mila shook her head incredulously and asked Yuuri “Would you let me hire you. We really could use people like you in our firm unlike several hot heads” and shot a look at Chris and Victor.

Chris shook his head in surprise and asked Yuuri “How many times did you see this photo to notice such a thing, Yuuri. I completely missed it!”

Yuuri eyes were downcast and he said in a low voice “once was more than enough”

Mila cleared her throat and said “Alright, now that all the excitement is over, let’s all get back to work.” Saying so, she pushed Phichit, Yurio and Otabek from the room over Yurio’s loud protests.

Victor until then hadn’t said a single word. Chris just patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked up to Yuuri. He took Yuuri’s face in his hands and gently kissed him cheeks and hugged him. Yuuri thought he heard a faint whisper of thank you. Perhaps for Chris, his demons have finally been laid down and there was no more weight on his shoulders. I can go home in peace thought Chris and exited the room whistling.

Yuuri and Victor were left alone in the room and the tension was so thick that it could’ve been cut with a knife.

 

“Yuuri…” “Victor…” they said in unison and then fell in silence.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry” said Victor.

Yuuri looked at Victor with surprise and said “You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn’t even your fault. Moreover, you didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, That’s exactly right. I didn’t do anything when I could have. I never cared for anyone like this before Yuuri. Hell, I wasn’t even involved with them. All I could see was work and the next big label. All this could’ve been avoided if I had just been upfront about it. I just didn’t want you to be disappointed in me” said Victor and fell into a miserable silence.

It was then Yuuri knew what to do. He stood and went to Victor who sat behind his desk with his face buried in his hands. Victor looked up at the movement in front of him. Yuuri sat in Victor’s lap and just held him. Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s chest and inhaled his sweet scent and felt his rocked world upright and he shuddered at what could have been. Victor held Yuuri tighter and just said “No more secrets”. Yuuri nodded and agreed “No more secrets”. And they continued to hold each other till the sun sank low on the horizon and they thought in unison “Stay by my side and never let go”.

x-x

_Several days later_

“Victor, where are you taking me” demanded Yuuri.

“You’ll see soon enough” said Victor.

“The problem is I can’t see, Victor” said Yuuri pointing to his blindfold.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise” said Victor.   

Yuuri grumbled but complied with his lover. Lately Victor had been extra caring thought Yuuri. If things proceeded the way they did the past few days, Yuuri felt he was going to end up very spoiled.

“Watch it, Yuuri. Here comes a step” said Victor. Victor led Yuuri into a romantically lit hall with dozens of candles that were placed throughout the house thanks to the help of certain elves namely Chris, Mila, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit and Mari. In the middle of the unfurnished hall was a table for two, complete with roses and champagne. Victor wiped his nervous sweaty palms on his dark jeans before removing Yuuri’s blindfold.

Yuuri gasped at the sight in front of his eyes. It was the beautiful Villa that had gone on sale and it was right next door to his family home. He could see his yard and the dogs playing through the French windows. He could hear the gentle waves of the ocean in the distance. He took in the whole house in awe and said “Oh my God, Victor. It’s beautiful”  

Yuuri went to the table to see cleanly covered dishes and lifted the lids to see Katsudon, his favorite which he avoided eating because it always made him put on weight.

“Victor, did you cook this?”

Even through the dim candle light he could see the bright red of Victor’s face.

Victor stuttered “Your mother’s recipe” and stumbled and dropped the ring boxes that he held in his hand.

Yuuri reached them before he could and found the ring and the key. Yuuri looked up at him shyly with the eyes of an angel. Victor no longer could hear the music that played in the background.

Nothing was going right thought Victor in frustration. Yuuri stared at the key and rings in shock. Whatever Yuuri had expected Victor to do, it was never this. Was Victor asking him to move in with him? He remembered the photos from a few days back in front of the ring store. It was for him? thought Yuuri in shock. Victor was giving the house and a chance for a life with him.

Victor said nothing, he simply took the ring and slipped it on Yuuri’s finger and said fiercely “I love you, Yuuri. More than I have loved anyone. Marry me. Be my family”. Victor hugged Yuuri with all his might as if to assure that Yuuri wouldn’t say no.

Yuuri brought Victor back to slip the ring on Victor’s finger and said “Yes, the answer is always yes. I love you, Victor. Aishiteru.”

Victor swayed with Yuuri as the beginnings of Save the last dance for me played in the background. They just held each other and danced heedless to the food and the wine.

_‘Oh, I know that the music’s fine_

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we’re apart_

_Don’t give your heart to anyone_

_But don’t forget who’s takin’ you home_

_And in whose arms, you’re gonna be_

_So darlin’ save the last dance for me’_

Victor and Yuuri swayed gently to the music lost in each other, arm in arm, eyes only for each other, they spun together and the red string of destiny had never shone brighter. They leaned into each other and sealed their destiny with a soft kiss.

x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Yuuri call him Vitya made Victor ecstatic, just like when he heard Yuuri speak Japanese to him. Victor couldn’t get enough of those morning kisses or that of Yuuri. He could stay drowned in his fiancé for days without bothering to break out for a breath. Sometimes it was scary when he thought of how much Yuuri had just become a natural part of his life. In a year, Yuuri had managed to take both his life and love which he had ignored for the past 20 years. 
> 
> Yuuri rolled off Victor, stood with his back to Victor and lazily stretched his body. He turned and tossed a sultry look over his shoulder and asked “Want to take a shower with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very very late update! I'm sure you all hate me now...  
> tumblr: swiftgirl01

_6 months later_

Victor Nikiforov was a man of impeccable standards. He was a perfectionist and demanded perfection. Yet, the moment he felt perfect and at home was under his fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, soon to be Yuuri Nikiforov or was it Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov or maybe Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki. Just thinking of it gave him the happy chills. Victor marveled at his Yuuri. Victor took in Yuuri’s black hair which fell over his forehead in messy patterns. Victor brushed his hand over Yuuri’s head and watched it fall back with fascination being straight as a pin. He continued his journey over smooth cheeks which held a hint of pink and rubbed Yuuri’s lips with the pad of his thumb. Yuuri parted his lips at the familiar hand and made a small sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a grunt. Victor mused that it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Victor tried to gently rouse Yuuri from his slumber which only made Yuuri burrow deeper into Victor’s neck with a sigh. Victor caressed Yuuri’s smooth back who wore nothing but his boxers. Victor ran his hand over Yuuri’s boxers and gave him squeeze, only then did Yuuri stir from his deep sleep. Yuuri stretched and purred like a cat. All the movement send delicious shivers down Victor’s body.

Yuuri opened his eyes in a slit and just admired the beautiful face in front of him. Just like Yuuri did every morning, he leaned down and caught Victor’s lips with his own for a searing good morning kiss that tasted of passionate balmy nights rather than of warm sunny mornings and whispered “Ohayo, Vitya”.

Hearing Yuuri call him Vitya made Victor ecstatic, just like when he heard Yuuri speak Japanese to him. Victor couldn’t get enough of those morning kisses or that of Yuuri. He could stay drowned in his fiancé for days without bothering to break out for a breath. Sometimes it was scary when he thought of how much Yuuri had just become a natural part of his life. In a year, Yuuri had managed to take both his life and love which he had ignored for the past 20 years. 

Yuuri rolled off Victor, stood with his back to Victor and lazily stretched his body. He turned and tossed a sultry look over his shoulder and asked “Want to take a shower with me?”

Victor ran his eyes over the sexy trim body, broad shoulders, toned abs which sported stretch marks which disappeared into his boxers and slender hips which just begged to be held. Victor ran his tongue over his teeth to be certain he hadn’t swallowed them. The more time they were together, the sexier and more confident Yuuri seemed to get. Not that he was complaining. A romp in the shower with Yuuri was exactly how Victor liked to start his day.

“I don’t see why not” replied Victor.

Yuuri ducked his head under the shower and moaned when the hot water hit his sore muscles. Not wanting to be separated even in their sleep often earned Victor and Yuuri sore muscles. Victor stepped in behind Yuuri, grabbed scented shampoo and proceeded to lather up Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri leaned his head back into Victor’s fingers and sighed with pleasure at the delicious tingles that travelled through his body. Victor had such a way with his hands thought Yuuri. Victor loved smelling his shampoo on Yuuri, it turned him on so much. Water sluiced down their bodies as they washed each other slowly with extreme care, like you would a polished diamond.

Victor thought Yuuri looked delectable in the shower, glossy hair, inky black eyelashes and a glistening body that told Victor to be touch it. Unknown to Victor, Yuuri felt the same. Yuuri admired Victor’s Platinum hair which shone like moonlight when wet. But it was the eyes that dealt a blow to his groin. It was bright blue like the ocean on a warm day and shone like the sea on a warm day, endless and beautiful.

Victor leaned in to take Yuuri’s lips with his and swept his tongue in a wet kiss. He nipped Yuuri’s bottom lip with teasing little bites and brushed his hands down Yuuri’s body which was darker compared to his own skin. Just seeing the difference aroused him and drove him crazy. Victor drove Yuuri to an edge with lips, hands and little touches. Victor touched Yuuri’s collarbone and pressed little kisses on it. He swept his tongue on Yuuri’s nipple which puckered to the attention. Yuuri caressed Victor’s head, his hand tightened when Victor took him in his mouth. His head fell back in a moan with pleasure bumping the bathroom tiles as Victor proceeded to assault all his senses. Victor’s world narrowed just to the bathroom and to Yuuri. If someone were to drop a bomb right outside, he wouldn’t have as much as flinched. Their world narrowed to the claw foot tub and each other where they continued to drown in mutual pleasure. Yuuri’s hand fisted in Victor’s hair.

“No, ah, Victor, Stop! I’m going to come” moaned Yuuri.

“It’s ok, Yuuri. You can. I want to pleasure you” said Victor.

Victor grabbed the lotion and thrust his coated fingers, one finger at a time into Yuuri in time with his mouth. Yuuri felt himself coming apart at Victor’s whims. Victor found the spot he was looking for when Yuuri came with a violent jerk in a toe curling orgasm. He would’ve slid boneless to the ground if Victor hadn’t held him up by his waist.

They just held each other there till they found their bearings. Yuuri was aware of Victor being hard with the evidence apparent on his stomach. He slowly regained feeling in his muscles and looked up at Victor. Victor’s face just held a small smile like a little boy on Christmas morning who had just opened a present which he had really wished for. It was during times like these that Yuuri felt love oozing from every pore of his being for this man. His life, his every step, every wish, every dream had bought me to this moment with this man and Yuuri felt blessed to have known love, to have loved and be loved.

Yuuri tossed one leg over Victor’s hip making sure Victor remembered how sexy, agile and flexible his body can be. Yuuri watched Victor’s face as those beautiful eyes darkened to a midnight blue with unrestrained desire.

“Yuuri, anymore of this, I’ll take you where we stand” said Victor in a tight voice.

Which is exactly what Yuuri wanted. He wanted to drive the Russian mad, till he was consumed by the ashes of his own desire. He felt possessive and thought that no one else will ever see or make Victor feel like he had. Yuuri rubbed his hips lasciviously, making certain Victor felt the embers of new desire stirring in his body. The trim body drove Victor to the end of his sanity as he heard the distant boom of his control snap.

He turned Yuuri around and was inside in one hard stroke. Victor moaned at the tight wet heat that made his head spin. Yuuri hands fisted on the bathroom walls as he leaned to catch his balance at the sudden sensations in his body. Victor took them both to new heights of pleasure as he hammered himself into Yuuri again and again. Yuuri met each thrust and squeezed his hips till Victor thought he saw stars. Victor yelled, religious or curses, he couldn’t be sure. All he felt was the warmth that spread through his body till it was one big pulse. He came in Yuuri with last stroke and held on for dear life.

Victor dropped his head onto Yuuri’s back and felt Yuuri’s heaving body. He placed soft kisses onto the slender back. He turned Yuuri around and boosted him up till Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor.

“We aren’t done by a longshot” declared Victor and tossed him on the bed, where they proceeded to take each other till they were sated.

x-x

 

Morning had already dipped into afternoon by the time they took their second bath. They filled the tub with bubbles that splashed on the bathroom floor and lounged together. Yuuri had his back to Victor as they talked about everything and nothing. If that was bliss, that was what they felt. Victor made dumb stories up till Yuuri thought he would die of laughter. Every now and then, one of them would drop a kiss on some part of each other. It wasn’t sexual but more of a reverence. This guy belongs to me and he is mine for the rest of our lives was what they both felt in that moment.

Victor linked their hands together and sighed “This is the best, Yuuri”

Yuuri leaned further into Victor and said “Vitya, you know Yurio is going to burst in here with Makkachin any moment”

Victor smiled and said “No he won’t. Not if he wants to keep his job”

Yuuri laughed and Victor thought it was a beautiful sound. Victor wrapped his hands over Yuuri’s stomach and asked “Yuuri, you remember I told you about the photoshoot?”

“You mean our engagement photoshoot?” asked Yuuri.

“Yes, that one” affirmed Victor. “Yuuri, I have some ideas. Will you trust my ideas and play along with it?” asked Victor.

Yuuri turned his head to look up at Victor who was looking at him enquiringly. Victor took advantage of it by pressing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“You know I would do anything for you. I want to show the world you are mine, Victor. I want to show everyone only I have your love” said Yuuri.

Victor felt his heart was so full he needed another one just to store the amount of happiness Yuuri gave him. He held Yuuri tight against him and with his heart shaped smile said “I want to show off to the world my Yuuri and how sexy he is.”  

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in his hands not willing to think about Victor’s wild ideas. Yuuri heard Victor’s laughter by his ear at his embarrassment. An annoyed Yuuri splashed bubbled water on Victor’s face who retaliated by dunking Yuuri into the tub.

“Now you have done it, Victor Nikiforov” declared Yuuri and splashed the side of Victor’s face with soapy water who ended up with water up his nose and ear.

 And they splashed about in the tub till the bathroom was filled with water not having a care in the world. Their world was of two lovers who were destined to meet, destined for all lifetimes to come.

x-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, fresh out of the shower dressed in his flannel shirt and jeans, his usual work clothes. He was pleasantly loose, ready to take on the world, as anyone would be after a day of intense love making. 
> 
> He walked in the kitchen and just stood there watching Victor who he was unaware Yuuri was watching him. He was singing in full volume. What was funny was that Victor was singing was Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus all the while he was mixing the pancake batter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who subscribed to this fanfic and read all the chapters. Thank you for all the support.
> 
> Tumblr: swiftgirl01

_Next Morning_

 

Yuuri was deep in his sleep when someone shook him awake. Yuuri let out an annoyed sigh not wanting to be stirred awake at whatever ungodly hour it was when in reality, it was close to 8 A.M.

“Yuuri, honey. Wake up or you are going to be late to work” said a voice in the distance.

Yuuri blearily opened his eyes open to see a handsome face hovering over him. God how can one person be so beautiful so early in the morning thought Yuuri.

Victor continued to coax him awake “Come on, Yuuri. Get out of bed, I’ll cook you breakfast”

At the mention of breakfast, Yuuri’s tummy let out a growl reminding him that they ate only a late lunch yesterday before they proceeded to have each other again in all possible surfaces present in the apartment. Victor had called it moving out christening. Knowing Victor, he probably made it up on the fly to enjoy Yuuri on the bathroom sink, closet and the bathroom floor. Yuuri had taken Victor on the kitchen counter, dining table and on the Kashmir silk rug in the living room. Victor still had rug burns on his butt to prove it.

Yuuri sat on the bed and continued to look at Victor not willing to budge. Yuuri wasn’t a morning person and it took him the better part of the hour to make him conscious human presentable human being and Victor loved every minute of it. Victor gave Yuuri a morning kiss and just bodily picked him up who let out a sequel.

“Victor, set me down. I can walk by myself” exclaimed Yuuri.

Victor set Yuuri down in the bathroom and patted his butt and said “Get in the shower now and I’ll make you your favorite strawberry pancakes and scrambled eggs”

Yuuri perked at the possibility of strawberry pancakes in the near future and his stomach growled more which he was very sure Victor heard. Yuuri blushed at his treacherous stomach.

Victor laughed at Yuuri’s red face, gave him loud smacking kiss on his check and went out to make the promised pancakes. Yuuri smiled indulgently and went to take his shower.

Yuuri, fresh out of the shower dressed in his flannel shirt and jeans, his usual work clothes. He was pleasantly loose, ready to take on the world, as anyone would be after a day of intense love making.  

He walked in the kitchen and just stood there watching Victor who he was unaware Yuuri was watching him. He was singing in full volume. What was funny was that Victor was singing was Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus all the while he was mixing the pancake batter.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball,_ after which he tossed the flour in the bowl. He used the whisk as a mike to sing the chorus and put the eggs in. _I never hit so hard in love_ , here there was a twirl. He whisked in a little bit of milk and he pointed the whisk toward Makkachin and went _all I wanted was to break your walls_. Makkachin looked at Victor like he had lost his mind. Victor stretched his arms out and sang _all you ever did was wreck me_. Victor’s voice reached a screeching note at wreck and Makkachin howled along with Victor. He pointed toward Makkachin and sang _Yeah, you, you wreck me._ Victor did a flashy spin and Makkachin got up to dance around Victor in glee. Victor completed his spin facing Yuuri who was trying not to laugh out loud. Victor stopped mid spin to turn all interesting shades of red, who at this point, was in splits.

Victor demanded “Yuuri, how long have me you been standing there?”

Yuuri put his tongue in his cheek and replied “Honestly, the entire thing! For an old man, your singing is not too bad. Expect you might want to lay off the high notes.”

“Yuuri” whined Victor all the while glaring at Yuuri who was laughing uncontrollably.

“Let me remind you, I’m only 28 years old. Not an old man. What a way to insult your fiancé who is slaving away cooking breakfast for you” pouted Victor turning back toward the pancake batter.

Yuuri laughed hugged himself to Victor’s back and said “I love you so much, Victor”

Victor stilled unable to believe his ears. He turned around and gave Yuuri a big bear hug.

Yuuri hugged him back and asked Victor “Victor, what brought this on?”

“Yuuri, you never tell me I love you like that, free and happy. It just makes me so very, very happy seeing you happy. There is nothing else in the world that means to me more than you. I love you, Yuuri. I love you so much. Just the thought of us spending the rest of our lives just like this makes me feel like I am the luckiest man alive” said Victor.

Yuuri was surprised. He had no idea Victor had felt this way. Where had he hid this, this insecure part of him which yearned to see Yuuri completely accept Victor. Victor was happy and confident all the time that he had forgotten that Victor needs the words too. Yuuri felt that he had been selfish, just receiving and not giving it back. He made a vow then and there to tell Victor that he loved so many times that Victor would be sick of hearing those words.

He brought Victor back, cupped his face and kissed him so tenderly that Victor felt his toes curl in exquisite pleasure. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri feeling at home after many years.

x-x

 

Victor and Yuuri sat at the dining table surrounded by many packing boxes, the apartment in various stages of packing. Both being very busy haven’t had the time to completely move their things to the house Victor had bought for them. Victor often gave Yuuri little surprises, ranging anywhere from a small stuffed toy or figurine to real expensive clothes which Yuuri wouldn’t have looked at twice due to exorbitant prices. Yet Yuuri wore them just to make Victor happy, but dear lord that man had enough clothes to clothe a family of ten thought Yuuri. But the best gift by far for Yuuri was when Victor cooked for him. Victor loved cooking and often experimented like a mad scientist. It was that part of Victor that Yuuri loved so much. Sometimes Yuuri had to put the foot down because Victor spoiled him too much, yet it was only with Victor that Yuuri could accept it.

Victor set a bowl of fresh strawberries on the table as they were Yuuri’s favorite, some orange juice, creamy scrambled eggs, whipped cream and plenty of maple syrup that Yuuri liked to drown his pancakes in. The pancakes had a slight dust of powdered sugar, just the way Victor liked it, after all, his body was his career. True, he might have been retired, but that didn’t change the years of discipline instilled in him from his modelling days. They continued to eat in content silence till Yuuri got up for more orange juice. Victor pulled Yuuri down to sit on his lap when he returned.

“Victor, how can we eat properly if I sit in your lap?” asked an exasperated Yuuri.

Victor cut a piece of pancake and offered it to Yuuri “I’ll feed you, Yuuri. Just like this all our lives”

Yuuri accepted the pancake, tossed a hand over his shoulder and replied “you are such a sap”

“And you love me” said Victor

Yuuri rested his forehead over Victor’s and replied “I love you”

x-x

 

Victor managed to make it to the office eventually. He was pouring over wedding samples, wedding cake and engagement shoot when Chris entered.

Chris leaned on the door jamb of Victor’s office as always and asked “Cherie, what are you doing?”

Victor beamed at Chris and asked “How did the shoot with the ex-Victoria Secret model go?”

“She is skinny as a stick and is doing a gluten free diet which will supposedly open up my skin, clean my clogged pores and make me feel reborn” said Chris with dramatic hand gestures.

Victor snorted and said “sounds like a very fun photoshoot”

“What are you looking at Victor? Oh, those flowers look good” said Chris pointing to the lily in the valley, daisy and roses arrangement in a hue of colors.

“Surprisingly Yuuri wanted a big wedding. But we both agreed backyard wedding with close friends and family would be the best option. We are not inviting more than 50 people all together” said Victor.

“As your best friend and best man, I’m duty bound to take to all strip clubs in all the land and make you regret you are exiting singlehood. But you look like you are ready to take the plunge any minute. You are absolutely glowing with happiness. I heard you were late again today, Cherie” said Chris

“I was making pancakes. No strippers for me unless they are all Yuuri” said Victor.

Chris let out a scandalized gasp and said “No strippers? What kind of bachelor party would that be?”

Victor laughed at Chris comical exclamation and said “I’m sure knowing you, you will find something fun to do anyway. Just make sure we don’t end up in jail”

Chris gave a delighted laugh and said “Look at you, Cherie. Most wanted bachelor among men and women, voted GQ hottest man among other things, sitting here and sighing over wedding cakes and cooking breakfast for your fiancé. Your fan girls will faint.”

Victor smiled and asked “Are you all set up for the engagement shoot?”

Chris sighed and said “speaking of your engagement shoot, are you sure you want me to do it? Wouldn’t someone more professional be suitable?”

“No, it must be you, Chris. If it’s someone else I’m very certain Yuuri will run away. He is comfortable with you and he will listen to what you say. I doubt he will listen to my words. Yuuri might look meek but he is more stubborn than two mules combined. You just have to take them, I have just the person in mind to edit it” said Victor.

“Yes, I know how stubborn Yuuri is. I’ll help you” said Chris.

“Arigato, mon ami” said Victor

“You are mixing up your languages, Victor. It’s cute” said Chris. Victor just laughed and looked at the pictures of Yuuri’s engagement shoot clothes. He looked forward to bringing out a new side to Yuuri Katsuki.

x-x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the engagement shoot dawned bright and pretty with everything a beautiful pearly white and Yuuri hadn’t dreaded a day more. What the hell did he drink on the day he had agreed to the photoshoot thought Yuuri. His palms were sweaty and he was freaking out. Victor had abandoned him to go on his run at the crack of dawn, the traitor thought Yuuri sourly. No that was not true, Victor always ran in the mornings and Yuuri walked the dogs. That was their arrangement in the mornings. After that, they always met up at the dog park where they had first met and grabbed some coffee or breakfast on the way home. Makkachin chose who he accompanied on a daily basis. He seemed to favor Yuuri over Victor most days which made the Russian man pout, but secretly he was happy seeing Makkachin favor Yuuri over him. It surprised Yuuri how domesticated, how much of a couple they had become in just a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the major delay in the chapter. I wrote this 5 times and scrapped it because I hated the way it was coming across. For every single one of you who superscribed to this fic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Later I felt that my writing was not good, so I felt I haven't delivered my writing properly. Thank you everyone for leaving kudos or a kind comment, it means the world to me. Another reason for the delay was I committed to two bangs and had to take 7 trips in the last two months so I thank everyone for being patient with me and not abandoning me or the fic. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr as swiftgirl01](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

_One week later_

The morning of the engagement shoot dawned bright and pretty with everything a beautiful pearly white and Yuuri hadn’t dreaded a day more. What the hell did he drink on the day he had agreed to the photoshoot thought Yuuri. His palms were sweaty and he was freaking out. Victor had abandoned him to go on his run at the crack of dawn, the traitor thought Yuuri sourly. No that was not true, Victor always ran in the mornings and Yuuri walked the dogs. That was their arrangement in the mornings. After that, they always met up at the dog park where they had first met and grabbed some coffee or breakfast on the way home. Makkachin chose who he accompanied on a daily basis. He seemed to favor Yuuri over Victor most days which made the Russian man pout, but secretly he was happy seeing Makkachin favor Yuuri over him. It surprised Yuuri how domesticated, how much of a couple they had become in just a year.

Most of their things were packed now with half of their things already in the new house which made Victor and Yuuri and Yuuri’s family next door neighbors. Yuuri often mused fondly how Victor managed to think of everything before he as much as opened his mouth.  Not only that, Victor cooked for Yuuri all the time and spoiled him more than he had ever been all his life. Yuuri, on most days would wonder how he had caught such a sweet man. Yuuri got up dislodging Makkachin who was spread out on him nailing him to the bed which seemed to be Makkachin’s favorite spot. Yuuri, most often than not, woke up with Victor nestled into his neck, his sweet face crunched up like a baby and Makkachin tangled through his legs like a rug. It was as if they both had found their one true love and wanted to keep him in their lives no matter what. Yuuri found it adorable and the mornings he woke up first, he just lay there hugging those precious feelings to himself.

Well, it was just one photo, how bad could it be! thought Yuuri trying to reassure himself. If only he had known what Victor was planning, he would have run away for days and would have only showed up on the wedding day.  Makkachin whined from his spot on the bed to catch Yuuri’s attention. Yuuri patted Makkachin’s fluffy head reassuring him they would head out soon. Makkachin’s tail thumped on the bed’s wood frame with a rat-a-tat beat and Yuuri couldn’t resist pressing kisses and showering praises at the poodle, whose tail only thumped faster with pleasure and showered Yuuri’s face with wet kisses making Yuuri forget about the photoshoot.

x-x

 

Victor Nikiforov believed in fitness like it’s a religion. As a former model and owner of his modelling agency **_VTA by Victor Nikiforov_** , he had to keep up his image and his body was the best advertisement for his company was how he thought. The morning run was his way of unwinding, the only time of the day when was truly alone and usually spent the time with Makkachin. Across the way, he usually took a detour to the dog park where they played for a while. But lately, Makkachin had all but abandoned him for Yuuri. He walked with Yuuri most days and he was left alone thought Victor mournfully. But he could hardly blame Makkachin when he competed Makkachin for Yuuri’s attention, it saddened Victor to no end that Yuuri always chose Makkachin, Victor couldn’t help be severely jealous.

 

 

If Victor had his way, he would stay burrowed in Yuuri forever in their big bed. Like Yurio once said Victor Nikiforov was dead. The Victor now was reborn a very happy man about to marry the most gorgeous, generous, gentle man on Earth and so many more things he couldn’t possibly name. Victor had never been happier to hang the title he had been saddled with since he was 18, the hottest bachelor in town. Soon he will be a married man and Victor couldn’t help but wanting to flaunt his _‘behind the scenes’_ fiancé to the press. Victor had the prefect idea to show off his fiancé and feed the press into a frenzy. Victor wanted to show everyone who had ever claimed that Yuuri was plain, what a sexy man he was. Even though they had talked and sorted out the Pamela issue, the things she said and the things she had called Yuuri had weighed heavily on his mind.

 

Victor was sure that Yuuri would be very mad at him when he came to the studio and realized the plans but Victor needed to do this. Victor also knew that Yuuri wouldn’t stay mad at him for a long time, hell he might have great make up sex even. With all that resolved in his mind, he continued to jog. He needed to meet Yuuri at the usual park for their coffee day. It’s been a whole hour since Victor had seen Yuuri and already missed him.

 

When he ran through the park and spotted Yuuri, he couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of his darling fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki and his beloved pet Makkachin. Victor had never been more pleased to have given up modelling without which he would have never met Yuuri and he was grateful every day for that.

X-X

 

“You want me to what” demanded Yuuri.

“Well first, I want to strip and wear this and then we can get the photoshoot started, Cherie” replied Chris.

“I’m not stripping. What do you mean by photoshoot? It was supposed to be one engagement photo!” exclaimed Yuuri.

Chris glared at Victor over Yuuri’s head “You didn’t tell him, did you, you coward?”

Victor refused to meet Chris’s eyes. Yuuri whirled around and asked, “Tell me what, Victor Nikiforov?”

Oh, full name. He was in so much trouble thought Victor. “I might have promised we will model for Chanel, Christian Dior, Michael Kors and Armani” mumbled Victor.

“You did what?” hissed Yuuri “You know very well that I’m average, why would all make me do this.”

That, that was exactly the reason why Victor had arranged the photoshoot. Its Yuuri’s perception of himself. Victor wanted a chance to show Yuuri how beautiful he was.  

Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek and wondered why Yuuri always sold himself short. It was his fault too mused Victor for not addressing the issue. “Baby, you are sexy” Victor laid a finger on Yuuri’s lips when he opened his mouth to protest. “You are a gorgeous man. When the magazines approached me for a shoot with you, I said yes. When the designers called me to model their clothes with you, I said yes. May be the world wants to see the man who took Victor Nikiforov down, but to me, it’s as simple as showing off my better half to the world, showing off to the world that I’m yours.”

Yuuri just watched Victor in surprise not knowing what to say. Yuuri had always felt he wasn’t good enough to stand next to _the glamorous Victor Nikiforov_. Perhaps it was time to stop thinking that way and just see him as the plain Victor, the plain Victor who loved him more than anyone else. He would be known as the man who took Victor Nikiforov from the world. It was time to stop thinking “oh god, if its only for a while, let me have Victor”. They were in love, they were going to be married and Yuuri wanted to claim Victor was his. So what if the world called him plain, if he was beautiful in the eyes of Victor then that was all the confirmation he needed.

 

So Yuuri stripped. Phichit did his makeup. All of Yuuri’s friends had conspired to get him to that point. At this point, he wasn’t even surprised. Yuuri’s first outfit was an Armani Exchange suit which was made for his body. It was a slim fit with a double-breasted coat with a lapel color in azure color and Victor’s suit was the same except it was in champagne pink. Yuuri rubbed the lapel between his fingers admiring how soft it was. Yuuri hardly wore suits, given his work and it was his first time wearing such a grand one.

Without a word, Chris took the picture, the faint blush on Yuuri’s cheeks, the awe in his eyes and Victor just looking at Yuuri like he was the answer to all the questions in the world. If the word smitten were a man, it would be Victor. 

Yuuri startled at the sound of the shutter.

Chris just smiled and said “Sorry. You were too cute, I just couldn’t help it.”

Yuuri blushed at being called cute. Victor walked behind Yuuri and hugged himself to his back and declared “There is no one cuter than my fiancé”

If Yurio had been there, he would have just said GROSS!!!

Victor placed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri brings his hand up to brush at Victor’ hair and turns his head to nuzzle Victor. Chris, being the clever photographer captures the tender moment between the two lovers. That photo would grace the cover of many magazines, find the way to their bedroom and Yuuri would be addressed as _‘he is so hot’ / ‘I want him to step on me’ / ‘I would totally nail that’_ / _‘I would love to go home to that everyday’_ / _‘Victor Nikiforov is a lucky so of a bitch’_ to Yuuri’s profound embarrassment. 

Yuuri found himself in a light linen shirt and cropped pants, he was forced to wear expensive cologne and the close vicinity to Victor was killing him. He could smell Victor’s spicy scent and feel the lines of his body through clothes. It was an exquisite torture, like he was close to the most delectable prey but couldn’t eat it. 

Victor was aware of Yuuri’s arousal. He could feel the burn of Yuuri’s gaze throughout the session. Yuuri brushed a little closer than was necessary, he undulated his hips against Victor’s front just to make him whimper, he brushed his fingers over Victor’s neck, forearms or underneath his jaw in a way that made Victor shudder. Victor knew Yuuri was publicly seducing him and by the smirk on Chris’s face, he knew what was happening.

Victor thought he was going to explode when they were modeling in just an Armani trench coat with Calvin Klein underwear and a Michael Kors watch to accompany it. At this point Yuuri was so into the game, he didn’t even take note of his partial nudity. It was seduction game between Yuuri and Victor and they forgot the rest of the people in the room.

Yuuri didn’t register the lights, Chris’s voice or Phichit’s ‘Hubba Hubba. All Yuuri wanted was to fuck Victor and have him beg under him. Yuuri was chest to chest with Victor, his lips hovering just an inch away. Yuuri could feel the others breath ghosting along his lips and would have kissed him if it wasn’t for Chris’s “ok that’s a wrap”

Yuuri was surprised, he didn’t realize that it was over and worse he had completely forgotten the other people in the room. He turned completely red when he realized what he was inches away from doing. Victor was panting and was so painfully aroused that he had to hide his erection with the coat.

Chris smirked “You love birds can leave now. I’ll see to that _you are not disturbed_.”

Victor and Yuuri flushed at the implication. They got dressed quietly and walked to the elevator their bodies in autopilot. They both stood in front of the elevator not speaking a word, not touching at all. The elevator dinged its arrival and both got on silently.

Yuuri lunged at Victor even before the elevator doors shut. He slammed Victor to the back of elevator and kissed him fervently with all the pent up desire curled in his belly. They spun in the elevator in a primal mating dance and Victor barely managed to press the elevator button to his floor, it didn’t even occur to them that the lift might stop in other floors. Yuuri caressed Victor’s neck with feather light kisses which sent jolts of electricity through his body. Yuuri fisted his hands in Victor’s platinum hair, he couldn’t get over how soft Victor’s lips felt, he licked Victor’s bottom lip and reveled in Victor’s breathy moans. Yuuri nudged his thigh between Victor’s legs to spread them and rubbed the hardness tantalizingly slow. Yuuri had managed to dispel Victor’s jacket and tie before the elevator dinged on Victor’s floor.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand and led him to his office. Mila was not in the outer office which meant Chris kicked her out. They might never live this down but at that moment their minds were hazed with sex and Victor would have gladly met Yuuri’s every whim.

“Yuuri, you know we live only 5 buildings away” said Victor conversationally.

“Victor, I will never make it to the car. I would have fucked in the elevator. I’m going to make me mine and I have to have you now” said Yuuri.

Lust curled up in Victor’s belly at Yuuri’s words. He wanted Yuuri to fuck him and claim him. As soon as the room was locked, they leapt at each other, kissing with lips, teeth and tongues till they melted together and Victor’s hip bumped onto his desk. Yuuri shoved Victor onto the desk and looked down at him with a smirk that made Victor throb all over.

Yuuri undressed Victor till he was naked, splayed on his office table, where he worked, where he met his clients and signed his models. It was unprofessional, it was outrageous and it was incredibly lecherous and erotic. Victor was hot, aching and fully aroused and Yuuri just took in the debauchery sight in front of him. He nipped at Victor’s collar bone where his essence seemed to concentrate. Victor gasped and turned his head to give Yuuri better access to his neck. His erection was throbbing and oozing pre cum. Yuuri flicked at Victor’s nipples and licked down his ribs and abs. Victor moaned when he felt Yuuri’s breath along his thighs. Yuuri licked along Victor’s length and took just the head between his lips, he was awarded with Victor’s gasps. Yuuri fisted his hand around Victor’s cock and pumped, followed the path with his mouth. Victor’s back arched away from the table his mouth open but couldn’t make a single sound in pleasure, his body making an erotic bridge and his hands fisted in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri bought his other hand around and teased Victor’s opening with his fingers. Victor’s body trashed about on his desk knocking down files, stationary, not caring where they feel or what smashed on the floor.

Yuuri let go of Victor, wiped the drool off the corner of his lips and devoured the sight in front of his eyes. “Baby, do you have lube here?” he asked, hoping the question won’t shatter the mood. Victor helplessly pointed to one of the drawers. Yuuri retrieved strawberry flavored lube (his fiancé seemed to very fond of strawberries). Yuuri coated his fingers with the lube generously and entered one finger into Victor. Yuuri trusted his finger till Victor was comfortable and set a comfortable pace. Yuuri then inserted another finger and set a steady rhythm. Yuuri arched his fingers to caress Victor’s prostate and watched his eyes widen and clutch at his arms. Yuuri hit Victor’s prostrate at every thrust and took Victor in his mouth again.

“No, Yuuri. Too…too much. I…can’t” moaned Victor.

Yuuri was relentless. Victor came apart at the seams when Yuuri swept his tongue into Victor with his fingers. Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s forearms and came in an earth shattering orgasm. All Victor could see was white and his ears wouldn’t stop ringing. Victor was sure he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn’t feel his body at all, he was also sure his legs will never hold his weight ever again. But that was alright, his fiancé was a sex god and he had shown him a slice of heaven. Victor was more than ready to meet his maker. In all his musings, Victor didn’t feel Yuuri carry him to the couch.

With slow touches, caresses Yuuri took him up again and again. Every time Victor felt that was the last time he could possibly get hard, Yuuri somehow found a switch in him to flick and got it him hard again. Yuuri didn’t get riled up often, had the most stamina between the two, but once he was riled up Yuuri doesn’t stop till he is sated. In a way, Yuuri was a sexy beast with a trigger switch waiting to go off.

“Yuuri, I can’t…anymore. Just…ah…fuck me. _Please_!” moaned Victor.

“If you want me. Then take me” smirked Yuuri

Victor flipped Yuuri on his back, tore his shirt buttons flying everywhere. He took Yuuri inside and moaned at finally having his lover’s cock in him. He wasted no time and moved like his life depended on it. Yuuri’s fingers dug into Victor’s hips who was made a wanton image with his hands fisted in his own hair chasing his impending release. Watching Victor like that, in that deplorable state turned Yuuri on even more. He reached up till they were chest to chest and moved faster and faster till the room echoed the slap of their bodies and moans. They came together with Victor tightening around Yuuri till the Asian man saw stars. They collapsed on the sofa till Victor just faded into oblivion.

X-X

 

When Victor came to, he was surprisingly clean. He got up and winced, he was sore, very very sore and very certain he cannot walk two steps without embarrassing himself. To his surprise, his office seemed to have some semblance of order when he was certain he had done a number on it. Not only had Yuuri cleaned him up, he had cleaned Victor’s space as well. In that moment, no one could have loved another man as Victor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki.

“You are awake! Do you need some water? Are you hungry?” asked a concerned Yuuri handing him a water bottle and refused to meet his eyes.

Victor was sure if he opened his mouth and tried to speak, it was going to sound like a croak. But he had to try. “Yuuri, I’m fine. Don’t worry, babe”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands “I can’t believe I did that. _IN YOUR OFFICE!”_

“I enjoyed it. Aren’t you glad my office is soundproofed” teased Victor.

“Not HELPING!” exclaimed Yuuri. “Why do you have lube in your office, Vitya” asked Yuuri.

“You never know when an opportunity will present itself. I was going to lure you into my office and have my way with you. But I will take two out of three” replied Victor.

“You are a shameless idiot” said Yuuri

“But I’m your shameless idiot” replied Victor having no qualms in being called shameless or an idiot.

Victor rested his head Yuuri shoulder, burrowing in when Yuuri’s hands came around his shoulders. Victor Nikiforov at the age of 28 finally found peace and a home in the arms of his beloved.

Victor looked up in surprise when Yuuri suddenly groaned. “You tore up my shirt. We have to call Chris or Phichit to get a new one.”

“It’s your fault for teasing me too much” said Victor.

“It’s your fault for being too sexy” Yuuri tossed back. “We are never going to live this down, are you?” he asked after a pause.

“Nope” replied Victor “Do you care?”

Yuuri brushed at Victor’s hair, placed a kiss on his temple and whispered “No, I don’t care.”

X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My immense respect goes to all the authors who write Smut or sex scenes. 
> 
> Reading Smut = fun  
> Writing smut = 7 types of hell!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is only Epilogue left and then its over!!!


End file.
